scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
What A Blunderful World
What A Blunderful World is the 13th episode of season 2 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang find another mystery in the forest when they find an abandoned home. Soon they discover a monster after stolen money, and this monster can make anyone seriously clumsy so they can't get the monster... Synopsis The gang find a monster in the middle of the forest. The gang are driving along in a forest. Daphne asks Fred if they are going to their destination, which is not revealed. Fred says this is a detour. However, the Mystery Machine breaks down and Velma says to seek refuge. So the gang split up, classic "Shaggy and Scooby go that way, me and the girls go this way". Shaggy and Scooby are looking along when they discover something hidden in the trees. They uncover it and find that it is a house. Suddenly a monster appears and chases them but both Shaggy and Scooby keep on falling down for some reason. Finally, they escape from the monster and head back to the gang. Once the gang has been joined, they decide to head to the house. They get there and explore the house. Shaggy and Scooby go to the basement, Fred and the girls to the attic. The gang split up again. In the basement, there are tons of old boxes. Shaggy and Scooby root through them. Scooby finds something like a piece of a diamond in a box, but the Clumsiness Creeper appears. Scooby grabs the diamond and heads around the basement, using boxes to slow the monster down, but the monster seems to be making them clumsy. So instead they allow themselves to be clumsy and use it to manipulate the monster and escape. Meanwhile up in the attic, Daphne and Velma have discovered a diary that says that a man named Wilbur Wilfrey buried stolen money here in the house. They question themselves about that, and Shaggy and Scooby come in and tell them about the Clumsiness Creeper. Fred decides the gang must stick together and find him. The gang look around for the Creeper, but nothing in site. However, as Velma reads the journal further, it is clear that Wilbur wants someone to discover his treasure. The Clumsiness Creeper comes out and tries to grab the book. However, Velma throws it to Shaggy, who throws it to Scooby. Scooby starts running, but the Clumsiness Creeper soon catches him. Everyone else is too clumsy to help. However, this clumsiness seems to have enhanced Daphne's strength, and she tries to get the Creeper, but only suceeds in getting him away from Scooby...with the journal. She finds the diamond Scooby picked up and asks where he found it. He says basement boxes and Fred decides to set a trap there. There will be no bait for this one, because the monster is going to come. All they have to do is pull the lever. When the Creeper comes, he enhances clumsiness and the gang can't pull the lever, and finally Daphne does and the monster is captured. The monster was Eileen Wilfrey, Wilbur's granddaughter, who was the person looking for the jewels. She discovered a potion which made people clumsy, and she drove people away from the house so she could look for the jewels or the diary. The episode ends with the jewels being found. Cast and Characters Villains *Clumsiness Creeper Suspects *None Culprits Locations *Forest **Abandoned house Notes/trivia *The abandoned house is like the one in The Scooby-Doo Project. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 2 Quotes *"Shaggy and Scooby go that way, me and the girls go this way. I remember when I first said that, so long ago..."-Fred Jones Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 2 episodes